Secret Life of the Wolfe
by LovingGinger30
Summary: Sets in Season 3, When Horatio discovers what Ryan does outside of work, the team is in a big surprise.


Secret Life of the Wolfe

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Sets in season 3

For the CSI's in Miami-Dade County, there are cases that hit to close to home in a lot of ways. On this particular case, a case hits close to Ryan Wolfe because of what he does in his spare time. The time investigating the deaths of several homeless men in the area. Even though Ryan never met the victims personally, he felt really bad because they are also people. When the team finally got the two people that are responsible, Ryan has a relief look on his face knowing that the murder homeless victims will get justice as well.

Also the case also bothered Horatio Caine as well. He didn't like it when someone harmed homeless people either. Horatio notices Ryan heading out from the crime lab. "Heading home Mr. Wolfe"? Horatio asks Ryan. "Actually I have plans tonight. Do you want to join me"? Ryan asks Horatio. Horatio looks at Ryan. "What kind of plans do you have"? Horatio asks Ryan. "It's a surprise H. Plus I will buy dinner". Ryan said to Horatio.

Horatio looks at Ryan with an uneasy feeling about it. "What kind of surprise is it"? Horatio asks Ryan. Ryan looks at Horatio. "Do you trust me like you trust Eric and Calleigh"? Ryan asks Horatio. Horatio looks at Ryan. "Maybe another time Mr. Wolfe". Horatio said to Ryan. Ryan has a defeated look on his face. "Oh ok", Ryan said to Horatio as Ryan left the crime lab.

Horatio notices the slightly disappointed look on Ryan's face. He notices Eric and the others coming towards him. "Hey H, we are about to go to a bar on Ocean. Do you want to join us. We asked Wolfe to join us, but he has something to do tonight"? Eric asks Horatio. "In a little bit, Eric". Horatio said to Eric. Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia looks at each other as Horatio leaves the crime lab. "I wonder where H is going". Calleigh said to them. "Maybe we will find out". Natalia said to them.

Ryan is at a local homeless shelter and community soup kitchen. A middle aged woman walks up to Ryan. "Ryan, someone is here to see you". The woman said to Ryan. Ryan notices the man. "Thanks Mary", Ryan said to Mary. Ryan looks at Horatio. "H what are you doing here"? Ryan asks Horatio. "I wanted to see what you wanted me to come over". Horatio said to Ryan.

Ryan looks Horatio. "Well ever since you and I solved that case on the homeless, I thought it would be comforting for you to spend time giving soup to the homeless". Ryan said to Horatio. Horatio nods to Ryan. "How long have you been volunteering here"? Horatio asks Ryan. "About a year or so now", Ryan said to Horatio.

Horatio nods to Ryan. "What can I do"? Horatio asks Ryan. "You can wash your hands. Put on gloves and put on a hair net, and grab a paddle and start serving". Ryan said to Horatio. Horatio nods as he washes up and helps Ryan. Mary looks at them as she went up to Ryan. "Hey Ryan, most of them has food already. Why don't you play music for them"? Mary asks Ryan. Ryan nods to Mary as he grabs his saxophone. Horatio has a curious look on his face as he watches Ryan setting up.

A couple minutes later, Horatio sees Ryan playing music for the homeless as they are eating. Horatio smiles as he sees his youngest playing the saxophone for the homeless. Mary went towards Horatio. "You must be proud of him". Mary said to Lt. Caine. Horatio looks at Mary. "I never knew he volunteers here". Horatio said to Mary.

Mary looks at Lt. Caine. "Ryan is a very private person, Lt. Caine. Surely you have noticed that work. He doesn't open to you when something bothering him". Mary said to Lt. Caine. Horatio looks at Mary. "How do you know that,Ms"? Horatio asks Mary. Mary looks at Horatio. "Please call me Mary, I can read people like a book, and Ryan is very easy to read. I got him to talk to me when something is bothering him especially when he first came here volunteering. Let me ask you this, do you always let Eric Delko pick on Ryan over the most trivial matters. I understand that Ryan came on in the aftermath of an other officer passed away on the line of duty, and he was a good friend to Eric. But that is no reason for Eric to be angry with Ryan over something that Ryan had no control over and had nothing to do with that death of the officer that was close to Eric. The timing of Ryan coming in to your team may have been off, Lt. Caine. You have to see that Ryan is hurting from the mistreatment. Look at him playing music for the homeless. You got to know that there is a lot more to Ryan Wolfe that mets the eye". Mary said to Horatio.

Horatio looks at Ryan playing the saxophone for the homeless. He notices the smiles on the homeless's faces. "I can see that now, Mary. I do believe it is time for Eric to see that there is more to Ryan than meets the eye". Horatio said to Mary. Mary nods to Horatio. "You do that Lt. Caine". Mary said to Horatio. "Tell Mr. Wolfe that I had to go". Horatio said to Mary.

Mary looks at Horatio with a frown on her face. "When someone calls me, Ms. Rosewood, I would expect my mother to behind me. Does Ryan expect his father to behind him when you call him Mr. Wolfe ? Keep that in mind Lt. Caine". Mary said to Horatio. Horatio nods to Mary as he left.

At a bar on Ocean, Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, and Alexx looks at Horatio coming in. "Hey H, you finally joined us". Eric said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Eric. "I have something to take care of". Horatio said to them. The group looks at each other wondering where Horatio went.

The next day, the team notices Horatio and Ryan looking refreshed. "Feel better H", Ryan said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Ryan. "Yes, thank you for last night". Horatio said to Ryan. "Your welcome", Ryan said to Horatio. Ryan went towards the locker room. Frank looks at Horatio. "What was that about"? Frank asks Horatio.

Horatio looks at Frank. "I have discovered that our young Mr. Wolfe does more for Miami on and off the clock than I realize". Horatio said to Frank. Frank nods as he wants to know more. "What do you have in mind"? Frank asks Horatio. Horatio looks at Frank. "They are going to discover the secret life of the Wolfe". Horatio said to Frank. Frank has an intrigued look on his face. "You mean you have been to the homeless shelter giving soup to the homeless and heard Ryan play his saxophone for them". Frank said to Horatio.

Horatio looks at Frank. "Yeah how did you know"? Horatio asks Frank. "About a couple of months ago, I was on my way home. I heard music playing coming from the shelter. I decided to see who it was playing. When I saw it was Ryan playing, I was surprised to see that. Plus I even noticed that the homeless liked it. I never told Ryan about it. Plus the woman who runs the shelter is a kind but no nonsense woman. She told me to look out for Ryan while on the job". Frank said to Horatio.

Horatio nods as he knows who Frank is talking about. "I know who you mean". Horatio said to Frank. Horatio thinks deeply what Mary told him last night.

In the locker room, Ryan puts his jacket in the locker as he grabs his lab jacket out. Eric looks at Ryan. "We didn't see you at the bar last night". Eric said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Eric. "I had plans last night, Eric. Interrogating me before we go to cases already". Ryan said to Eric. Eric looks at Ryan. "Did you have a hot date last night"? Eric asks Ryan. Ryan looks a Eric. "It wasn't a hot date, Delko. If you mind, I have work to attend to". Ryan said to Eric as he walks away from Eric. Eric looks at Ryan as he walks out of the locker room.

Ryan walks into the lab as he is frustrated with Eric. 'Why is it that Eric is nosy about things that I do? He might as well be critical about every single thing that I do'. Ryan thought to himself. Calleigh walks in the lab. "Hey, Horatio wants us to a crime scene on South Beach". Calleigh said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Calleigh. "Ok", Ryan said to Calleigh. They got into the hummer and Calleigh notices that Ryan is quiet on the ride to the crime scene. "Ryan, is everything ok? You look fine when you came in, but you look upset in the lab". Calleigh said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Calleigh as he sighs. "I am fine Calleigh. You don't push my buttons like Eric does. Calleigh, if I told you that I do more than work with you guys at the crime lab that is beneficial to Miami. Would you be over critical about it"? Ryan asks Calleigh. Calleigh has a perplexed look on her face wondering what Ryan meant by that.

As they work the crime scene of a murdered man, Ryan and Calleigh collected evidence, processed the evidence, and nabbed the bad guy or in this case the wife. Ryan has a satisfied look on his face as the wife is going to be charged for the man's death.

As the next Friday approaches, Eric and the others sees Ryan driving away. "I thought Ryan knows about getting drinks at a bar in town". Eric said to them. "He said that he has plans, and I will respect his space". Alexx said to Eric. Horatio walk towards them. "Actually before you all head off, I have something planned for all of us to do". Horatio said to them.

Eric, Natalia, Calleigh, and Alexx looks at Horatio. "What about Ryan? Does he have to do this"? Eric asks Horatio like its unfair that Ryan is getting out of something. "Actually Eric, Ryan is already heading there now". Horatio said to them. The team looks at each other wondering what they are about to go and do.

They got into two cars and head over to the shelter. "H, this is a homeless shelter". Eric said to Horatio. "It is a homeless shelter, Eric". Horatio said to Eric. They get out of the car and notices Ryan's car already here. As they head in the shelter, Mary sees them. "Welcome, I have been expecting you all. Follow me please". Mary said to them.

The CSI's walk in the kitchen. "You and you in the kitchen preparing the potatoes for the soup". Mary said to Natalia and Calleigh. "You and Lt. Caine on the serving line". Mary said to Alexx and Horatio. "I want you to wash the dishes". Mary said to Eric.

The CSI's quickly got to work. "Any ideas where Ryan is"? Natalia asks Calleigh. Calleigh looks at Natalia. "No clue, but I think we are about to find out". Calleigh said to Natalia. As the CSI's are working, they hear music coming from the main dining area. "Wow, I wonder who is that playing in there"? Natalia asks them. "Yeah, it is nice and who ever is playing is really good". Eric said to them. "Enjoying washing dishes, Eric", Calleigh said to Eric. Eric smirks at Calleigh. "Not really, I asked Horatio to let me switch places, but it is Mary's orders, so I am stuck here doing the dishes. I guess the music makes things less terrible". Eric said to them.

Up on the serving line, Alexx notices Ryan playing his saxophone for the homeless. "I never knew my baby can play like that". Alexx said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Alexx. "Yes, I was surprised by it as well". Horatio said to Alexx. Alexx looks at Horatio. "The others should see this as well". Alexx said to Horatio. Horatio nods to Alexx. "Yeah", Horatio said to Alexx.

A minute later, Calleigh, Natalia, and Eric sees Ryan playing the saxophone. "Woah, Wolfe can play". Eric said to them. "Yeah", Natalia said to them. They see Ryan playing the saxophone. "I guess we discovered the secret life of the Wolfe". Eric said to them. Horatio and Alexx nods in agreement. Ryan finished playing as the homeless claps for him.

Ryan is stunned to see his coworkers at the homeless shelter. "What are you guys doing here"? Ryan asks them. "Discovering your secret life outside of the crime lab". Eric said to Ryan. Ryan smirks at Eric and them. "I suppose it would have come out eventually". Ryan said to them. The CSIs nod in agreement as Eric is starting to realize that there is more to Ryan Wolfe that meets the eye.

End Story.


End file.
